Crendor
Crendor is one of the two hosts of Cox n' Crendor in the Morning, the other being Jesse Cox. He runs a YouTube channel called Wowcrendor, where he makes mostly World of Warcraft videos and another channel called CrendorIRL where he produces the highest quality non-content available. General Real Name: Eric Hraab Aliases: Crendog Affiliation: SCR Place of Residence: Scar City, Americle Status Status: Alive Marital Status: In A Relationship, Toaster Woman Occupation: Radio Talk Show Host ''' He runs most of the main segments on Scar City Radio: weather, traffic, sports, and The Big News Story of the Day. He has died many times flying Choppter Copter 7, but always makes a speedy recovery. It is hypothesized that Crendor has highly evolved vision, due to his ability to recognize specific individuals on the ground whilst piloting the Choppter Copter. Often, Crendor sends The Replacement Guy on Choppter Copter 7 because sometimes he really can't be bothered. Crendor believes that with every episode of Cox N' Crendor in the morning, himself and Jesse get more and more professional and he has hopes that one day they will be at such a high level of professionalism that it will be equal to someone starting out on a real radio show. '''Writer * Elf Story The best selling book series Elf Story was inspired by dreams that Crendor had which occurred because of a trans-dimensional energy leak through a microscopic tear in Space-Time inside Crendor's brain. * Crendor's Health Tips of the Century * A best selling diet book. * Guy Hero: Egins Dream Analyst Crendor is skilled in the art of Dream Analysis which he learnt from watching many of David Lynch's surreal films and he often has weird dreams of his own which he likes to discuss on the show: * "I was sitting at home, just relaxing, acting all cool, then y'know, then some french fries were on the ground then I reach down and I'm like 'I'm gonna eat these french fries' and I ate 'em, they were poisonous and I died... and then, and then, when I was dead, it was just all white, like just a white, like canvas of emptiness, I was in a room and it was all like walls, but on the bright side now I know what happens when you die." * "I was in this dream and we, like, knew the aliens were coming down, right? And I was like assembling...apparently, I was like the assembler of the alien defense, and so, we got like all these people together and they were like 'Here we go!' and then the aliens came down and they just started killing everyone, and I was like 'Don't kill me!' -interruption by Jesse- Yeah, but I was like 'Don't kill me!' so they didn't kill me. And then, uh, I got to go with them, and they were like 'Just don't go outt'a line, and they took me to a big shopping mall that was like their space ship, and there was like a few other people I saw there, and they were just like 'As long as you don't talk back to us, the humans can live.' And so, like, even though all the people in my human defense squad died I got to live, and it was in a big shopping mall. Then I woke up." * "I was in the country of Turkey and it was me and possibly Jesse and other people were there and we were in Turkey for some reason and Jesse was looking very confused and saying "where's Thanks Giving?" and I was in The Turkish Airport and we were just sitting there and I said "we've gotta leave soon, we gotta catch this plane" but then I had to go to the bathroom to charge my laptop and I was charging my laptop in the bathroom for some reason and it was the bathroom from my elementary school and all the urinals were like down to my knees then some woman walked in and she was like "you can't be here" and I was gonna be like "well you're a woman in the guys bathroom, you can't be here" but then, I was dreaming so... I don't know... what's going on, so I left and then I woke up and then fell back to sleep and it shifted the dream and I was in Thailand and Jesse was there and some other people were there and one of the other people said that his friend made amazing chili and then we went to visit his friend who made amazing chili and then we ended up in some Thailand hotel with like waterfalls." * "I was at a lunch table, there was a woman there in her late 20s and she was talking about how she slept with warm temperatures in her house and I was saying "you can't do that your body's supposed to be cool when you sleep" and she disagreed so I got into an argument with her about body tempurature." Characteristic Gender: Male Race: Human (Caucasian) Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Powers & Skills Skills Category:Characters